


Way More Than Waiting Tables

by cloud_dcst (greatcloudninja)



Series: TKS TsukaSen Week [8]
Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, BL Café, Demisexual Ishigami Senkuu, Discord: The Kingdom of Shipping (Dr. STONE), Embedded Images, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time Blow Jobs, Friends to Lovers, Implied/Referenced Incest, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, No explicit incest, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Owner Nanami Ryuusui, Pining, TKS TsukaSen Week - Free Day, TKSevents, Tsukasen, Waiter Hyouga, Waiter Ishigami Senkuu, Waiter Saionji Ukyou, Waiter Shishiou Tsukasa, Waiters & Waitresses, Water Asagiri Gen, boy's love cafe, tkstsukasenweekjan2021, tsusen, 司千
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 21:08:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29124690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greatcloudninja/pseuds/cloud_dcst
Summary: Senku applies for a job at what he thinks is a normal café that turns out to be anything but. He's about to decline the job offer when he realizes his crush, Tsukasa, also works there as a waiter. So, naturally, he takes the job.Even though it's a boy's love-themed café, complete with merchandise and weekly skits, Senku actually really enjoys his job. Except one day, things go too far during a skit with Tsukasa. What will happen when the two of them are left alone together after hours?Featuring art from Soaphie_0 on Twitter!
Relationships: Ishigami Senkuu/Shishiou Tsukasa
Series: TKS TsukaSen Week [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2123469
Comments: 4
Kudos: 48
Collections: TsukaSen Week January 2021





	Way More Than Waiting Tables

**Author's Note:**

> This is my entry for Day 8 of [TKS TsukaSen Week](https://twitter.com/tksDCSTevents)! 
> 
> For the "Free Day" prompt I was inspired by the recent release of café/waiter themed Dr. Stone art for an upcoming Dr. Stone-themed café event in Japan: [click here!](https://twitter.com/princesscafe333/status/1355073398787858435?s=19) I was also inspired by the Nekota Yonezou manga "Megane Café Glass" for the idea of a boy's love café.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this last fic for TsukaSen week! And thank you so much to Soap (Soaphie_0 on Twitter) for drawing me some art to go with this fic! It's embedded below and you can visit her Twitter here: <https://twitter.com/soaphie_0/status/1355784409677443073>

Working at a café wasn’t Senku’s first choice for a part-time job. It wasn’t his second, or even his third. But after submitting his resume to sixteen different locations, the café had been the first—and only—place to call him back for an interview. The owner, a bombastic blond man who simply went by his first name Ryusui, took one look at him and nodded in approval. “You’re perfect! When can you start?”

It took Senku a moment to process what Ryusui had just said. “Wait, seriously? You aren’t even going to interview me?”

“Do you want me to?” Ryusui asked, tilting his head. “It didn’t look like you had any work experience, based on your resume. But you have the look I want; and if you applied here, you’re willing to work here, right?”

“Well, yeah, of course.” Senku was getting kind of desperate at this point. The life of a college student wasn’t only fraught with worries about tests and assignments; Senku was living on his own for the first time, since Byakuya had moved to America permanently, and the funds his father sent home each month seemed to disappear in a flash between living expenses and supplies for his experiments. So he needed a part-time job to help make ends meet (and keep up his unfortunate habit of buying every new and shiny scientific tool he found on the internet). 

“Then that settles it! You’re hired. So, when can you start?”

“Hmm… today?” He didn’t have anything planned and he was between projects at the moment—mostly due to lack of funding to get the supplies he needed. “Yeah, I can start today.”

Ryusui nodded. “That’s perfect. We’ll get you fitted for your uniform, then, and I’ll introduce you to the rest of the staff when they arrive.”

“Okay. If you don’t mind me asking, what will my hours be?” 

“Oh! Yes, you wrote down your availability on here, didn’t you? I’ll get the assistant manager to put you on the schedule. You’ll probably work three or four shifts per week. We have two services per day: one for lunch and the other for dinner. I imagine you’ll probably work mostly dinner shifts with the occasional lunch shift. But it depends on a few factors…” 

With a nod, Senku replied, “That’s fine. I’m okay with that.” 

“Great! Then let’s go ahead and take you to the back, so we can get you fitted for your uniform.” Ryusui stood from the chair he’d been sitting in at the front of the empty café, leading Senku to a break room with lockers lining one side of the room and racks of clothing on the other side. Senku’s eyes widened at the sight of the colorful outfits.

“Hey… what kind of café is this, exactly?” he asked. “I couldn’t really find much online when I was researching, and the outside looks pretty plain.”

“Oh, we’re a specialty café that caters to women,” Ryusui explained. “I love women, you see! All women, and men too! I love everyone! But I find that women tend to prefer visiting cafés like this one, and that they’re always very eager to purchase special limited-time merchandise, so we have monthly special events to promote the shop and provide unique experiences for our customers.”

“Okay… that didn’t really answer my question, though.”

“I think it will be better if you see for yourself. We’re between shifts right now, but our dinner shift employees should be here in about 30 minutes. You’ll be able to meet some of your co-workers then, and they can walk you through how everything runs around here.”

“Okay…” Senku wasn’t sure how to feel about that. Wasn’t Ryusui the owner? Would the assistant manager be the one who trained Senku, or would it be a collective effort between the regular employees? 

A voice filtered in through the door, as if from down the hall. “Master Ryusui, I have returned from the market. I was able to get a wonderfully reasonable deal on halibut down at the fish market, so I will add it to the specials board for tonight.”

“Ah, thank you, François!” Ryusui called out over his shoulder. “We’re here in the break room, I’m just helping our new employee get his uniform fitted!”

“Very well.” A few moments later, the door opened to reveal a slight figure, highly androgynous with shoulder-length ringlet curls. Senku couldn’t tell if the person was male or female. They gave a bow, crossing an arm over their chest. “Good afternoon. My name is François, I am the head chef of the Nanami Café. It is a pleasure to meet our newest employee.”

“Ah… yeah. I’m Ishigami Senku. Nice to meet you, François.”

“Everyone here at the Nanami Café goes by their given names; will that be an issue for you?”

Senku shook his head. “Not an issue at all. That makes things ten billion percent easier, actually.”

While Senku and François were talking, Ryusui flipped through one of the racks, which held a bunch of white shirts and black slacks along with some folded black cloths. “Hmm…” Ryusui turned around and grabbed Senku around the waist, making the younger man yelp in surprise. “What the hell!”

“I’m just getting some measurements, don’t worry!” Ryusui slid his hands up to cup Senku’s chest for just a moment, then tugged on the neck of his shirt to peer down the back. Lastly, his hands settled on Senku’s hips and gave them a light squeeze before letting go. “Alright, done!”

Senku’s cheeks were flushed a brilliant red as he stepped forward, rubbing the back of his neck with a wince. “Can you warn a guy before touching him like that?”

Ryusui just laughed and shook his head. “If you can’t handle this much, you’re going to have a hard time working here. So you’d better get used to it.”

Senku turned his head to look at François, hoping they could illuminate him, but the chef had disappeared from the room while Senku was distracted. “What does that mean?” he asked as he looked back at his new boss—only to be met by the sight of the man holding out some hangers. 

“Try those on, see if they fit.” He was being given a white button-down shirt, a pair of black slacks, a green ribbon, a vest, and what seemed to be a long apron. He took the offered clothing and glanced around to see if there was a bathroom or anywhere that he could change. But there were no doors other than the one they’d walked through. “What’s wrong?”

“Where do I need to change?”

“You can do it right here! What, are you shy?”

Senku didn’t like being called _shy,_ but if the shoe fit… “Maybe a little. I’m not used to changing around other people.”

Ryusui nodded in understanding. “Alright, I’ll leave you be. When you’re done, take a right and come down to the swinging doors into the kitchen. I’ll show you around, and by the time we’re done the other employees for tonight’s shift should be here.”

“Okay.” With that, Ryusui headed out the door, leaving Senku alone. He noticed the thing had a lock on the inside; so he flipped it, just in case.

Once he was certain he wouldn’t be interrupted, he changed out of the nice polo and slacks he’d worn to the interview and into the uniform. The pants were a slim fit; they felt like they were almost tight around his ass in a way he’d never felt before, though the waist and inseam were practically perfect. The shirt was a little better, though. He was able to tuck it in with no problems or worries that it would come untucked. There was also a green ribbon that seemed to go around his neck, almost like a tie; it had a button at the front that secured it, forming an X-shape. Now that he looked at it properly, the vest—maybe more of a waistcoat—was an interesting style. Instead of securing in the front with buttons, it closed with a hidden zipper, creating a nearly seamless appearance in the front. The apron was different from what he expected, too. Due to the length of the fabric, he had thought it was a bib-style apron, but it wrapped around Senku’s waist and fell nearly to the floor. The strings were even long enough that he could wrap them around the back and tie them in the front.

He turned to the full-length mirror that stood in the corner, taking in his appearance. Something seemed off… he felt way too buttoned-up. Maybe it was the French cuffs of the white shirt. Unbuttoning them and rolling the sleeves up to his elbows felt much better, though it did expose the wraps that Senku kept around his wrists and forearms most of the time.

Well, hopefully Ryusui wouldn’t mind. Satisfied with how everything looked, he made his way out the door and down the hall to the right. It only took a few steps before he arrived at a pair of stainless steel doors with windows built in, giving him a clear view of the kitchen within. It was substantial in size with a double-wide range, a griddle top, four ovens, and plenty of counter space. When he pushed the door, it swung open silently.

Or maybe _not,_ because the moment it opened François looked up from where they were breaking down several large, flat fish—presumably the halibut they had previously mentioned. “Master Ryusui, the new employee has arrived.”

Ryusui, who seemed to be on a phone call, turned and smiled at Senku. “Let me call you back, I have a new employee starting today.” He pulled the phone from his ear and ended the call before holding out a hand to urge Senku closer. Ryusui stepped around him in a circle, taking in his appearance. “The uniform looks great on you! I think those sizes are perfect. Well, anyway, welcome to the kitchen! This is where François makes the magic happen. We also have an assistant who comes in for lunch shifts, her name is Kohaku—hopefully you’ll get to meet her at some point. But François here is an absolute wizard when it comes to cuisine.”

“It is merely my duty to do whatever I can to help Master Ryusui achieve his desires,” François replied. “And currently, his desire is to have the most successful café in the district.”

Ryusui let out a big belly laugh. “You’re too much, François! Though you’re not wrong, that _is_ my desire. And I think now that we have Senku on board, we’re going to achieve it no problem!”

From the back of the kitchen, there was the sound of rushing air like a high-powered fan as a door opened and several figures stepped inside. The first was a tall, silvery-white haired man wearing a black mask, followed by a shorter male with black-and-white hair in an asymmetric style. He was laughing at something; Senku couldn’t tell what, but the young man’s laughter sounded almost… he couldn’t quite say _smug,_ but he sounded like he was laughing at a joke that no one else knew had even been shared.

The third figure was another white-haired man, but he wore a yellow hat. His green eyes immediately closed in on Ryusui and Senku. “I thought I heard your voice in here, Ryusui. You’re early. What’s going on?”

The question drew the other two mens’ attention to the scene as well. They glanced over as they took off their coats and swapped their outdoor shoes for non-slip work shoes. “Oh? Who’s the new guy?” asked the man with the bi-colored hair.

“A new waiter, from the looks of it,” said the masked man. “Ryusui, you didn’t tell us you were hiring someone else.”

“Well, this young man submitted a resume, so of course I’d give him an interview! You know I’m always looking for the next big thing to take this café to the top. The moment I saw him, I could tell he’d be a perfect fit.” 

The door opened once again and a tall figure stepped through. Senku couldn’t see their face at first; they had the hood of their jacket up, presumably against the cold late January air. But the moment they lowered it and shrugged off the jacket, Senku gasped in surprise. “Shishiou-san?”

“Oh! You already know Tsukasa!” Ryusui cried. “Well, that makes things a little easier.” 

At the sound of his name, Tsukasa looked up, eyes widening when he spotted Senku in the kitchen. “Ishigami? What are you doing here?”

“I work here now. With you, apparently,” Senku replied. He gave a slight bow and, with a slight snicker to his voice, he added, “Please take care of me.”

Tsukasa’s eyes slid up and down Senku’s body, taking in the view of him in his work uniform. Something about the way his gaze lingered made Senku shiver. He had known Tsukasa for a while—the man was an upperclassman at Senku’s university. But he’d had no idea Tsukasa worked _here_ , of all places! 

“Yes, yes! Everyone, this is Senku. Senku, this is Hyouga, Gen, Ukyo, and obviously you already know Tsukasa. As was already mentioned, we all go by first name here as a way to make things easier for our customers! Hyouga, Gen, and Tsukasa are waiters, and Ukyo is my assistant manager. He’s the one who does the scheduling, so get with him later to get your schedule settled.”

“It’s nice to meet you, Senku-chan! I look forward to… _orking-way_ alongside you!” Gen stepped forward and wrapped an arm around Senku’s shoulders before Senku could step away. “I think you and I are going to get along _very well!_ We’ll have to have each other’s backs in a place like this!”

Senku not-so-gingerly pushed Gen’s arm off of his shoulder. “Okay, first Ryusui gets all cryptic on me, and now you’re being way too touchy-feely. What kind of café is this, anyway?”

“You mean you applied here and you don’t even know what kind of place this is?” Gen asked in surprise. “Naughty boy, Senku-chan.”

Hyouga nodded in agreement. “You probably should have done more research about this place before you dropped off your resume.”

“Guys, stop teasing him. I’m sure he had his reasons, and we should be making him feel _more_ comfortable, not _less._ ” Ukyo’s voice interrupted the two hecklers. He stepped forward, working on tying his apron around his waist. “Nanami Café caters to a particular kind of clientele, mostly women. See, we serve gourmet-style café food, but we also perform for our customers and sell merchandise.”

“Perform?” Senku asked. “What kind of performances are you talking about?”

“Oh, not singing or dancing or anything like that! Gen writes little skits for us to act out.”

“ _BL skits,”_ Gen chimed in. “You told us off for teasing him, but you were beating around the bush, Ukyo-chan. We’re a BL café.”

“BL?” Senku wracked his brain. Where had he heard that before…?

And then his face went pale as he remembered a passing conversation he’d overheard between Yuzuriha and her friend Nikki. They’d been talking about some show they watched that had two male leads, and Nikki had mentioned that _“the BL shippers were going crazy over the latest episode.”_

Senku opened his mouth to decline the job offer, but he stopped when he noticed Tsukasa shift from foot to foot uneasily. Why in the world was _Tsukasa_ working at a place like this, anyway…? Was he— No, he couldn’t be. If Tsukasa was gay, Senku would have known by now.

He wouldn’t have had to suffer with this ridiculous crush of his for so long if he’d thought he had any shot of his affections being returned.

“It’s just… skits, right? Nothing real?”

“We’ll respect any personal boundaries you want to put in place,” Ukyo reassured him. “Like with Hyouga, his mask stays on when he’s within eyesight of any customers. And pretty much all of us fake any kisses or intimate touches that happen during skits.” 

“You might get a brief smooch, but no making out or anything,” Gen added. “See, we all have our roles. I’m a _neko,_ or a bottom, who can’t decide between lovers, so I shamelessly flirt with everyone. Hyouga-chan and Tsukasa-chan are our _tachi,_ meaning they’re the more dominant ones. Ukyo is somewhere in-between. He’s normally a _neko,_ but he’s served as a top for me once or twice. I’m assuming, based on your appearance, that you’ll be a _neko_ as well?”

Senku blinked. That was a lot to take in at once—fortunately, he had an eidetic memory. “I don’t know yet. Ryusui didn’t say anything about _neko_ or _tachi_ to me.”

“Yes, that was my plan,” Ryusui clarified. “He’s a perfect innocent _neko,_ don’t you think? The pure, virginal boy who’s being introduced to this new world of sin and debauchery? The customers will just eat it up!”

 _Sin and debauchery?_ “What kind of skits are you guys doing here?” Senku asked, narrowing his eyes in suspicion and looking back and forth between Ryusui and Gen.

Gen just laughed at the question. “Nothing _explicit,_ don’t worry, Senku-chan. We aim to tease the customers, let their imaginations run wild. The skits are mostly just implications that there is more going on behind the scenes than what they see in front of them. Think of it like a soap opera: there always has to be some source of drama. 

“Right now, I’m torn between my love for Hyouga-chan and the way my body lusts after Tsukasa-chan, but Tsukasa-chan is being surprisingly cold to me for some reason… hmm, this might actually be good timing. With you joining us, we could reveal that the reason Tsukasa-chan has grown cold toward me is because he’s _ining-pay_ after our new employee. It was love at first sight, but Senku-chan couldn’t be interested in men like that… _could he?”_

Senku had to struggle to keep his expression neutral. Tsukasa, pining after _him?_ Impossible, but the mental image still made him want to blush. “I see. I think I understand now. As long as I’m not touched unexpectedly in an intimate place or hugged, I’m fine with it.”

“That’s fair!” Ukyo replied. “If someone will need to touch you, Gen will include it in the script so you’re aware ahead of time.” Gen nodded in agreement. Ukyo glanced down at his watch and added, “We have a little time still before dinner service begins, let’s go take a look at the schedule and figure out what works best for you.”

“Thank you. I appreciate it.” With a nod, Ukyo led Senku out of the kitchen.

And with that, Senku officially became an employee at Nanami Café.

* * *

Over the course of the next few months, as winter faded and the cherry blossoms made their appearance, Senku learned a lot about working at the café. For one thing, he was unexpectedly popular among the clientele, just as Ryusui had predicted—especially on the rare occasions he tamed his hair down rather than letting it stay up in its usual cowlicks. For another, the skits didn’t happen every day. Most of the time, the staff just chatted with one another “in character” as opposed to fully acting out scenes. The actual skits were performed on Saturdays during the lunch shift, which was the “all hands on deck” shift. 

Those were the days he got to interact with the other members of the staff: Chrome, another “switch” similar to Ukyo, and Kinrou and Ginrou, brothers who played up the closeness of their relationship (much to the delight of certain regular customers). Kinrou was the doting, if strict, older brother who would scold his younger brother for messing up while simultaneously cleaning the mess. Ginrou, on the other hand, was lazy and clumsy; always trying to get out of work by sitting down and chatting with the customers or begging his big brother to do his work for him. Their fans loved their dynamic, especially when Ginrou would turn his big doe eyes on Kinrou and promise to “make it up to him later” if Kinrou would only take care of one of his tables.

Senku’s other shifts during the week were all dinner shifts, which he usually ended up working with two of the three between Hyouga, Gen, and Tsukasa. Their dinner customers tended to be older, but still mostly women. Of course, the customers being older didn’t mean they were any less interested in the BL shenanigans; if anything, they were _more_ interested in mature content. The dinner customers seemed especially delighted in Gen’s thinly veiled double entendres and the implications that he had slept with every _tachi_ on staff (possibly even including the owner, Ryusui, who only made rare appearances in front of customers).

Senku, on the other hand, still had his “chastity” intact in the ongoing storyline—though not without Hyouga and Tsukasa making their best efforts to woo him into bed. Even Gen had gotten in on it; more than once, he had approached Senku and tried to talk up one or the other of the tops (usually whoever wasn’t on shift that night, in an effort to push the one working to confess out of jealousy). There were even a handful of times that Hyouga and Tsukasa had gotten uncomfortably close to Senku during a shift, leaning in and murmuring in his ear or reaching over him to grab a bottle of wine for a customer. Thankfully, they were both respectful of his requests from the first night, and would give him advance notice before doing so. Of course, the customers ate it up—especially given the difference in height between Senku and the other two men. 

Then, there were the special events that Ryusui held from time to time—like the Valentine’s Day event, which had featured not only themed food specials, but costumes for the staff. The _tachi_ waiters (including Ukyo and Chrome) had been in white suits, while Senku, Gen, and Ginrou had worn androgynous, pink and white maid-like outfits with tiny shorts instead of skirts. The staff had also done photo shoots of various pairings, which Ryusui had sold prints of alongside the food and drinks. 

(Much to Senku’s surprise, the most popular picture had been his pair photo with Tsukasa.)

But it was a Saturday in late April that changed things completely. Senku had been working for about three months at that point, and he finally felt entirely comfortable among the customers and the rest of the staff. Even his lingering feelings for Tsukasa had been put aside at that point… at least during work hours. So when he’d seen the script Gen had written earlier that week and it featured Senku receiving a kiss from Tsukasa, he’d needed to firmly remind himself that it was all for the sake of the customers. Tsukasa would fake the kiss, he would pretend to be stunned, and that would be it.

Before he knew it, the time came for them to perform their skit. Senku tamped down hard on the butterflies that threatened to escape his stomach. He was always nervous, he reasoned to himself. It was completely normal. He just needed to remember his lines and he would be fine. 

“Senku, can I ask you a question?” Tsukasa’s voice rang out, and the entire café seemed to hush as every eye turned to look at Senku and Tsukasa.

Senku nodded. “Sure, what’s up?” he asked with curiosity in his own voice.

Tsukasa seemed to hesitate for a long moment. If Senku didn’t know any better, he would almost think the older man was genuinely nervous. “I know that Hyouga and I have both been… pursuing you, but… I need to know. Do _either_ of us have a chance?” he finally asked. “Do you think someday you might be willing to… try having a relationship with one of us?”

Hearing those words from Tsukasa, even though he knew it was all an act, still made Senku’s heart skip a beat. How could he say no to that? Senku wanted nothing more than to throw the script aside and confess to Tsukasa that _yes, ten billion percent yes, I want to be with you!_

“I’m not sure… this is all still so new to me. I just… I’m afraid that if I do, I might… _change…”_

“Change how?”

“I don’t know… I guess I’m afraid I might end up like Gen? Or just, that I’ll act differently. That I won’t be _me_ anymore.” And how strange was it that Gen kind of hit the nail on the head there? It was something Senku had worried about a lot in his younger years, before coming to terms with his sexuality—and lack thereof. It was only the fact that he’d known Tsukasa for a while and had become fairly close to him that he’d developed his crush in the first place.

Tsukasa’s eyes softened. “I can’t promise you that you won’t change… all I can promise you is that I’ll always be here for you.” Stepping closer, he lifted one hand to gently stroke Senku’s cheek, the other cupping his hip. Senku’s eyes fluttered shut and he relaxed into the touch. It had been scripted… but even if it hadn’t, Senku didn’t think he would mind being touched unexpectedly if it was Tsukasa. Any time he felt those large hands on his waist or Tsukasa’s chest pressing into his back, it took his breath away.

“I’m so sorry,” Tsukasa whispered to Senku. Brows furrowing, Senku opened his mouth to ask _why—_

Only to feel a mouth slamming against his, arms wrapping around his waist as Tsukasa’s tongue slipped past his parted lips. His eyes flew open in surprise and a soft noise escaped his mouth, but it was muffled by Tsukasa’s lips. He could vaguely see Chrome standing, awestruck, and the crowd of customers out of the corner of his eye—but his whole focus was on Tsukasa, whose tongue was exploring every crevice of his mouth.

_Art by[Soaphie_0 on Twitter](https://twitter.com/soaphie_0/status/1355784409677443073)_

Oh. He should be kissing back, shouldn’t he?

But before he could respond in kind, Tsukasa’s tongue pulled back. He left a little nip on Senku’s bottom lip before their mouths parted completely. “Just think about it, okay?” he asked, voice strained. “Promise me you’ll think about it.”

Senku could only nod. The room filled with squeals and—were some of the customers _crying?_ He was pretty sure he heard crying. Either way, he stood there, still trying to process what had just happened. 

Tsukasa had apologized, and then kissed him. 

Tsukasa had taken Senku’s first kiss.

And it was all part of the act.

His stomach churned painfully at the thought. Excusing himself, he hurried toward the break room, trying to keep his breathing under control until he could sit down at the table inside and rest his head. What had that been for? The script had said for Tsukasa to give Senku a peck on the cheek, not—not to _make out with him!_ So why had he done it? 

Twenty minutes passed before Senku felt like he could handle going back out to the front of the shop again. He slowly made his way out, carefully avoiding Tsukasa’s gaze as he made his rounds and apologized to his tables for disappearing. All the customers, at least, were incredibly understanding. They seemed more than pleased, actually; several of them commented that they had been rooting for Tsukasa from the beginning. And that was all well and good, but Senku was still kind of reeling from it. But he plastered on his best customer service smile and nodded, thanking them for the support and saying that he still hadn’t made a decision yet.

The rest of the afternoon was mostly a blur for Senku, but finally the last customers left and Hyouga flipped the sign on the door from “OPEN” to “CLOSED” while Ukyo brought in the specials board from outside. Senku sank into a chair with a sigh. His feet hurt, his head hurt, and he still couldn’t stop replaying the kiss in the back of his mind.

“Senku. Since you took an unauthorized break, you have two choices,” Ryusui’s voice rang out from the hallway that led to the back of the shop. “Either stay late to clean the customer areas and the break room, or I’ll dock it from your pay.” The waiters were on a rotating cleaning schedule, and today wasn’t one of Senku’s days, so Ryusui must have been implying that he would cover for someone else. 

He was sorely tempted to just have Ryusui dock it, but… he’d had his eye on a new mass spectrometer for months now, and he had almost saved up enough to get it, so he needed every yen he could get. “I’ll stay.”

“Good. Hyouga, you can go home early. Senku will be covering your cleaning shift today.”

“Alright.” 

Senku glanced up from where he was sitting, only to realize that the others were staring at him. Gen looked smug, Ukyo and Chrome nonplussed; Kinrou and Ginrou had mirrored looks of confusion while Ryusui’s expression was almost gleeful. Only Hyouga and Tsukasa were looking away from him. “What’s everyone staring at me for?” he asked.

“Oh, no reason,” Gen replied in a melodic sing-song voice. “Anyway, I should be going, I have to meet someone for dinner tonight.” The others murmured their agreement and, one by one, made their way out of the café until Senku was alone.

Actually, not quite alone. Tsukasa was still there, not looking at Senku. It dawned on him why everyone had been acting so weird—he and Tsukasa were on cleaning duty together.

“Senku, I—”

“Tsukasa…” They spoke simultaneously, then closed their mouths in the same moment. Tsukasa lifted a hand to Senku, letting him go first. “Why didn’t you follow the script?”

“That’s… it’s complicated.” Tsukasa took a deep breath in through his nose and let it out through his mouth before he spoke again. “We’ve known each other for a while now, right?”

“Yeah, like three years. Why?”

“Well… In the past few months, since we’ve been working together, I… I’ve realized that… ” Tsukasa closed his mouth, then opened it again, but he couldn’t seem to find the right words. “No, that’s not quite right. It’s been longer than that.” 

“What’s been longer than that?” Senku’s brow furrowed in confusion. Why couldn’t Tsukasa just speak clearly?

Tsukasa shook his head. “Come on, let’s start cleaning. The sooner we start, the sooner we can leave.”

Senku stood from the chair he’d been sitting in. “No way. You’re not getting out of this, not that easily. Tell me what you were going to say.”

“Fine. I was going to say… that I like you, Senku.”

“You like me?” Was Tsukasa being serious right now? 

“Yes. I like you. I have for a while, since before you started working here.”

Senku had just stood, but he almost felt like he needed to sit again; it felt like his legs were about to give out from under him. “You like me…”

“Yes. Is that so hard to believe? You’re… a really incredible person, Senku. I’ve admired you for a while.”

Senku couldn’t help himself—he snorted. Now Tsukasa was just laying it on thick. The possibility that he was practicing more lines entered Senku’s thoughts and made his stomach churn again. “You don’t have to lie to me, Tsukasa. And don’t use me for practice, either. I’m not interested one millimeter in listening to you wax poetic about someone else.”

“What? No, I’m not—” Tsukasa shook his head quickly. “That’s not what I’m doing at all. I really do like you, Senku.” 

“Then what was that kiss all about? That wasn’t an ‘I like you’ type of kiss,” Senku pointed out. “That was more of an ‘I love you, I can’t live without you’ type of kiss.”

Tsukasa, at least, had the decency to look away. His skin was flushed bright red with a blush over his cheeks and ears. “Maybe I do love you,” he mumbled. “Maybe I can’t live without you.”

“I don’t believe you.” Senku could see the way Tsukasa lifted his head in surprise at his words. “Show me. Show me you mean it.” This was probably really stupid and was going to backfire terribly, but Senku had to know for sure. He had to know that his feelings weren’t one-sided.

Without another word, Tsukasa stepped forward and reached out to take Senku by the hand. He led the younger man out of the front of the café, back to the break room—pinning him to the door as soon as it was shut and kissing him again. Senku gasped into the kiss, eyes going wide once more; Tsukasa took advantage of the opening to probe Senku’s mouth with his tongue. But this time, Senku was ready to give as good as he was getting. When he began to move his tongue against Tsukasa’s, he heard a groan reverberate between them and smirked inwardly. 

They parted for air for just a moment, returning to the kiss without pause. “Senku,” Tsukasa groaned against his lips, “please… let me show you how much I love you…”

“How?” Senku gasped between kisses.

Tsukasa’s hands slid down Senku’s body before grasping his thighs and lifting him bodily into the air. Senku yelped in surprise, flinging his arms around Tsukasa’s neck to hang on for dear life as he was carried across the room to the table. A moment later, he was set down right on the edge. Tsukasa’s hands moved to the fly at the front of the tight pants. “Can I?”

Nodding quickly, Senku reached down to help Tsukasa open his fly and slide the tight pants off his hips while they continued to kiss more slowly. “Do you have any idea how hard it’s been, watching you walk around and parade your cute ass in these pants?” Tsukasa asked.

“Nn—no…” Senku whispered, a soft whine escaping his lips at the mental image of Tsukasa watching him walk around the shop and eyeing his ass.

“It’s been hell every day we work together. Seeing you but not being able to touch you; hearing the customers who want you to get with Hyouga, hearing him make comments about you... it made my blood boil. But I couldn’t show it because I was afraid you’d find out.”

“Why… why were you afraid?” Senku whispered. This was the part that made no sense. “What would I find out?”

Tsukasa gently pushed Senku’s knees apart, spreading his legs until there was room to kneel between them. “I was afraid you would find out my feelings for you and reject me. I’ve heard rumors about you, that you’ve never dated anyone and that you’ve rejected everyone who even _tried_ to confess to you.” 

Senku’s eyes widened at Tsukasa’s full confession. “Wait, that’s—no one’s _ever_ confessed to me before. You’re the first. I don’t date anyone because I’m demisexual.” Tsukasa looked up at him in confusion from between his legs. “It means I’m asexual, except for—oh, forget it, I’ll explain later. Just kiss me again, okay?” He leaned forward and wrapped a hand around the back of Tsukasa’s neck, pulling the man into another deep kiss. This one was messier than the first, maybe due to the angle, their tongues tangling with one another. When they pulled back, a line of saliva connected their mouths for just a moment before it snapped.

After catching his breath from the kiss, Senku mumbled, “I’ve loved you for months, Tsukasa. Since even before I started working here. So you don’t need to worry about me rejecting you.”

Tsukasa gasped at Senku’s words. _“Oh.”_ The quiet response made Senku grin. He reached for Tsukasa’s hands, which were still resting on his thighs, and guided them to the waistband of his underwear. Tsukasa caught on quickly and pulled them down until they, like Senku’s pants, were pooled at his feet. “Are you sure you want this?” he asked.

“Ten billion percent,” Senku replied. “Whatever you want to give me, I’ll take it.” 

Tsukasa nodded in agreement before wrapping a hand around Senku’s cock. It was half-hard, but his deft fingers quickly brought it to full hardness. It didn’t take long before Senku was panting, cheeks flushed from his arousal. The juxtaposition of Tsukasa’s pale hand against his reddened skin was… _“Shit…_ that's so good…”

A quiet chuckle slipped past Tsukasa’s lips. “I’m just getting started. Lean back for me, okay?” 

“Y-yeah…” Senku leaned back until he was flat on the table’s surface. With that, Tsukasa sucked two fingers into his mouth and got them nice and wet before taking his place between Senku’s legs once more. His other hand lifted one thigh, giving him room to slip a wet finger inside Senku’s hole while he took the hard cock in front of him into his mouth. 

Senku cried out at the feeling of being taken from both sides. His hands flew down to grasp at Tsukasa’s hair, though he was careful not to pull it. “Ahhh!” the cry slipped past his lips. He could _feel_ a grin form on the lips around the base of his cock before Tsukasa sucked hard, making another strangled groan escape. The finger working its way inside him was thick, but the saliva helped to ease the burn and the pleasure of Tsukasa’s mouth overrode any pain he might have felt. “Haah, Tsukasa, more, please…”

Tsukasa hummed, the sound obviously pleased with Senku’s response. The vibrations only served to push Senku closer to his end; his hands tightened around Tsukasa’s hair and it took everything in him not to yank. The first finger worked in and out of Senku’s hole until it relaxed enough for him to slip a second finger in alongside the first. The stretch was harder to ignore this time, but Tsukasa distracted him by pulling his head back until just the crown of Senku’s cock was inside and sucking hard. _“Haaah!”_ It felt so good! “Ts’kasaaaa! P-please, please!”

The two fingers inside him twisted around, probing Senku’s inner walls in search of his prostate. It took a few tries before he found it—when Senku’s hips jerked and his hole spasmed, Tsukasa knew he was there. Senku _wailed_ as Tsukasa mercilessly teased that spot, curling his fingers against it. He was so close, so so close, he was… “G-gonna come! Coming! Tsukasa- _aaahhhhh!”_

Tsukasa sank all the way down Senku’s shaft until the full length of it was in his mouth, sealing around the base and sucking until Senku went over the edge. Jet after jet of cum filled his mouth and he swallowed every drop while continuing to press his fingertips against Senku’s prostate until he whined and shivered in overstimulation. Only then did he slowly pull his fingers out of Senku’s hole and let the softening cock drop out of his mouth.

Senku opened his eyes, vision still hazy until he blinked a few times to get himself to focus. Tsukasa was standing, his erection prominent in his pants; Senku pushed himself up into a sitting position and reached for the belt holding his pants up. “You don’t have to,” Tsukasa began, but Senku shushed him by pulling him into another kiss. He didn’t even mind that Tsukasa’s mouth tasted like his own cum. 

“Let me do this for you, okay?” he whispered against Tsukasa’s lips. Hands returning to his waist, Senku worked open Tsukasa’s fly and drew his thick, heavy cock out. It was already fully hard, the head flushed almost purple and dripping with precum. “It looks painful… let me help you with it.” Senku gently pushed at Tsukasa’s chest until he stepped back, giving Senku room to get off the table and sink to his knees on the floor. Within moments, he’d taken the head into his mouth while both hands wrapped around Tsukasa’s shaft. Sealing his lips just under the glans, he sucked at the tip of Tsukasa’s cock, his hands stroking the rest of the length.

Tsukasa groaned, hands wrapping around the edges of the table. His hips twitched and Senku could tell Tsukasa wanted nothing more than to fuck deep into his throat. He took as much into his mouth as he could. He only really had half an idea of what he was doing, so he hope it felt good to Tsukasa.

“Shit… Senku, you… you’re so amazing…” The praise made him smile inwardly, redoubling his efforts. He knew Tsukasa had to be close already, with how hard he’d been at the beginning…

And he certainly was. It took barely any time before he could hear Tsukasa’s breath shorten. “Fuck— Senku, I’m— Coming!” Senku pulled back until just the head remained, letting each pulse of cum spill over his tongue and fill his mouth. The taste was salty, bitter, but he swallowed it dutifully as Tsukasa had done for him.

Tsukasa had to hang onto the table for support as he pulled a chair around and slumped into it. “That was… so good…” 

“Yeah… amazing.” Senku carefully pushed himself to his feet and settled on Tsukasa’s lap to lean against his chest. “Next time, though, you’ll fuck me properly, right?”

“Yes, of course. Whatever you want.” Tsukasa wrapped his arms around Senku’s waist, holding him close and pressing a kiss to the crown of his head. A moment later, though, his body stiffened in realization. “Shit. We still need to clean the café.”

“Oh. Right.” Senku frowned at the thought of leaving Tsukasa’s embrace. He was warm and cozy, and he had just gotten settled. “Can we wait five more minutes?”

Tsukasa just smiled and nodded. “Yeah. Five more minutes.”

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to join the Dr. Stone shipping server! All ships are welcome!  
> We have lots of events scheduled, RP our fave ships, share headcanons, etc!  
> [Click here to join us!](https://discord.gg/RGy78Kj)


End file.
